


Tooth Whitening

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Yunho makes a strange request for his birthday.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Tooth Whitening

Birthdays were the test of their friendship, often pushing the boundaries of their loyalty. That's why Mingi didn't even blink when Yunho prefaced his birthday wish with, "It's pretty weird."

If anything, those were fighting words. "I'll be the judge of that."

"I want to cum on your teeth." Yunho had made his request with such deadpan earnesty that Mingi had expected the other to start cracking up and admit he was just kidding.

That never came, so Mingi reiterated, "You want to cum on my teeth?"

"I mean, on your face too. But yeah, as much as I possibly can on your teeth."

"And that's really what you want for your birthday?"

Yunho shrugged. "Yeah. Can't think of anything else."

Well, if Yunho wasn't going to treat it like a big deal, neither would Mingi. "Alright. How are we going to do this?"

"Just lay down, I guess. I'll jack off over your face." Mingi did, and Yunho stood above him. "Move a little closer to the edge of the bed."

"Like this?" Mingi asked after he shifted.

"Yeah, that's great. You can close your eyes if you want, I'll just tell you when I'm close."

"Okay." At first, Mingi did close his eyes. The loss of that sense made his ears really sensitive to the unzipping of Yunho's jeans, the rustle of the clothing that was removed. He heard something that sounded like liquid being squeezed out of a bottle, probably lube, and the wet sound of the skin on his hand making contact with more skin.

When it became consistent, when it became rhythmic, Mingi heard Yunho let off a low hum and his eyes had opened inadvertently. The sight above was a strange one. Yunho erect, jacking himself off, eyes lidded and unfocused.

Mingi wasn't entirely sure if it was even supposed to be erotic. Yunho certainly didn't adopt a grip that looked like he was trying to savor any of it, only that it was a means to an end.

Mingi thought he'd at least be polite and offer, even if it wasn't asked of him. "You want me to do anything?"

That was when Yunho looked down at his face. "No. Just stay still." Though it was only for the response, and his gaze was quick to glaze over again.

So Mingi watched, mostly detached, but feeling anticipation that could only be felt when one's best friend was about to cum on one's face over what seemed to be a whim.

"Alright. I'm about to do it, Mingi. Open your mouth a bit."

He kept his mouth open. Flinched a bit when he heard the obscene grunt and saw the semen start to spill out. Yunho had aimed it, two good spurts on Mingi's teeth and lips. He tipped it up, the third just beneath his eyes. A fourth, smaller spurt aimed down at his chin.

With a slow exhale, Yunho sat at the edge of the bed, pushing Mingi inward. He got a close look, and Mingi stayed still while the other studied him. His jaw was beginning to get sore from holding his mouth open so long, but Yunho took his face in hand and turned his head slowly from side to side as he got got a look at his handiwork.

"Okay." Yunho patted Mingi on the chest by the shoulder before standing again. "I'm going to get you some wipes."

**Author's Note:**

> got a ton of one note weird ideas like these that i don't really foresee myself doing anything substantial with, so this might be the beginning of a series.


End file.
